chambarfandomcom-20200214-history
Fruit Lambic
Complex, fruity, pleasantly sour/acidic, balanced, pale, wheat-based ale fermented by a variety of wild Belgian yeasts. Can be either intensely sour or sweetened. The Kriek (cherry) version of this style is the most famous, and, likely, the oldest. A lambic with fruit, not just a fruit beer. Aroma * The fruit which has been added to the beer should be the dominant aroma. * A low to moderately sour/acidic character blends with aromas described as barnyard, earthy, goaty, hay, horsey, and horse blanket (and thus should be recognizable as a lambic). * The fruit aroma commonly blends with the other aromas. * No hop aroma. Appearance * The variety of fruit generally determines the color though lighter-colored fruit may have little effect on the color. The color intensity may fade with age. Clarity is often good, although some fruit will not drop bright. Always effervescent. * A thick rocky, mousse-like head, sometimes a shade of fruit, is generally long-lasting. Flavor * The fruit added to the beer should be evident. * A low to moderate sour and more commonly (sometimes high) acidic character is present. * The classic barnyard characteristics may be low to high. * When young, the beer will present its full fruity taste. As it ages, the lambic taste will become dominant at the expense of the fruit character – thus fruit lambics are not intended for long aging. * A low, complementary sweetness may be present, but higher levels are uncharacteristic. * A mild vanilla and/or oak flavor is occasionally noticeable. * Hop bitterness is generally absent. No hop flavor. Mouthfeel * Light to medium-light body. * Has a low to high tart, puckering quality without being sharply astringent. * Some versions have a low warming character. * Highly carbonated. Overall Impression * Complex, fruity, pleasantly sour/acidic, balanced, pale, wheat-based ale fermented by a variety of Belgian microbiota. * A lambic with fruit, not just a fruit beer. Comments * Fruit-based lambics are often produced like gueuze by mixing one, two, and three-year old lambic. * Fruit is commonly added halfway through aging and the yeast and bacteria will ferment all sugars from the fruit. Fruit may also be added to unblended lambic. * The most traditional styles of fruit lambics include kriek (cherries), framboise (raspberries) and druivenlambik (muscat grapes). * Any overly sweet fruit lambics are not considered representative of the traditional style. * Krieks make a great alternative to Rosé sparkling wine. History * A long-standing tradition of the Lambic region, the yeasts responsible for the fermentation of these beers were thought to have originated from the fruit trees of the region. * Fruit was traditionally added to lambic or gueuze, either by the blender or publican, to increase the variety of beers available in local cafes. * The number of traditional, sour fruit lambics have started to see a resurgence in recent years, after a period of producers sweetening their beers to appeal to a wider audience. Examples: (Unsweetened) St Louis Kriek, Beersel Oude Kriek, Cantillon Kriek 100% Lambic, Boon Kriek. (Sweetened) Chapeau Kriek, Chapeau Apricot, Lindemans Kriek.